earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Courtney Whitmore 2
Characters * Star-Spangled Kid * Captain Marvel * Joker * Harley Quinn * S.T.R.I.P.E.S. Location * Blue Valley, CO * January 10th 2009, 1414 MST VOX Archive * Joker: brakes, engine shutoff, car door opens, sigh We should've left Gotham months ago, Har! Look at this place! Quiet, peaceful... Laid-back... sigh It's ripe for the taking... I bet they don't even lock their doors at night. laughter * Harley Quinn: Seems like a nice place to settle down, Mistah Jay... * Joker: Settle down? laughter Where's the fun in that, Har? No... No... After that Dumb-Ass- * Harley Quinn: I think it's pronounced "Dumas". * Joker: Whatever slap I don't care what he calls himself, Har! He showed us up in Gotham, and now we need to make a statement... deep breath And is there a better statement to make than turning Blue Valley red? * Harley Quinn: Yeesh... We're gonna need lots of paint. * Joker: Don't be foolish, Har... We're not going to paint it, we're going to make it bleed. * S.T.R.I.P.E.S.: thrusters, heavy thud, mechanized footsteps Not on my watch, clown... * Joker: Huh... Would you look at that... * Harley Quinn: That's not something you see everyday in Gotham... * Star-Spangled Kid: Holy schnikes, Pat! That's the Joker and... uh.. the Joker's Girlfriend! * Harley Quinn: Pat? You named your giant robot "Pat"? Huh... I don't get it. * Captain Marvel: That's because you don't have the Wisdom of Solomon. rush, footsteps It's obviously short for "Patriot", right? * Joker: You got to be kidding me! Captain Thunder, too?! * Captain Marvel: It's Captain Marvel... * Joker: Really, I could've sworn it was- * Captain Marvel: I know my name, Joker... and after I take you back to Arkham Asylum, you'll know it, too. * Star-Spangled Kid: Whoa, hold on there, Thunder Britches... This is our town and if anyone's taking him to Arkham, it's us... * Captain Marvel: Oh... Whoa... Sorry about that, babe. I didn't see you sitting on the robot's shoulder there. My bad. * S.T.R.I.P.E.S.: Hey, Captain Pervo... Cool it with the "babe", okay? She's fourteen... and she's my daughter. * Captain Marvel: Oh, yeah... it's cool... So am- Err... Sorry. No harm meant. By all means, they're all yours... Just shout if you want some help. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E.S. * First meeting between Captain Marvel and the Star and STRIPES. Billy will later go on to date Courtney. * Captain Thunder is an alternate name Captain Marvel has gone by in the comics. * The Dumas Harley and Joker are talking about is Jason Todd, who made a gang that beat down all the other gangs in Gotham, became known as the 'new' Red Hood, lured Joker out of hiding. Then he not only beat Joker at his own game but literally beat the clown and used him as bait to lure Batman (Dick) into a trap, tried to make Batman kill Joker, and when Batman refused, Jason tried to kill Joker, but got stopped by Batman leading to a fight between Dick and Jason... which resulted in Dumas being revealed as Jason which scared the piss out of the Joker to see a guy he killed back from the dead and then saw that supposedly dead kid shoot Batman and run away. Of course, this gave Joker a chance to escape... but it still meant that there was a guy out there that Joker killed who had come back to life that wasn't playing by Batman's rules anymore... so Joker decided it was best to just get out of town. Links and References * Oracle Files: Courtney Whitmore (2/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Courtney Whitmore/Appearances Category:Billy Batson/Appearances Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:Pat Dugan/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Laugh Pack/Appearances Category:Blue Valley/Appearances